Inflammatory disorders are a leading cause of mortality and morbidity in the United States and affect people worldwide. Steroids and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) are the most widely used therapeutic modalities. Steroids have been associated with a number of additional disorders associated with long term use, such as liver dysfunction.
Soft corals are a rich source of terpenoids with diverse structures and various biological activities. Prior studies have shown that members of the genus Sinularia produce unusual sesquiterpenes, cembrane diterpenes and sterols.